Dragon Ball Multiverse Universe 22
by Goku91898
Summary: 22nd Universe in Multiverse
1. Chapter 1

**Universe 22 is where Koorato was King of Planet Vegeta after defeating Bardock until Frieza's brother and father decided to blow it up, so all Saiyans except for their two elite teams resided on Namek while Koorato and his teams resided on Earth with Goku and Friends. In this Universe Goku and Kakarot are two separate people but are both Saiyans. Gohan and Goten aren't Goku's sons. Goku Jr. is Goku's son. Pan isn't Goku's granddaughter. There are doppelgangers of Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18. This takes place after Majin Buu was defeated. There is no Uub in this Universe. Gohan does meet Videl and they get married. Koorato married Fasha and had two sons, Koor & Nox, who are 16 now and a daughter, Midori, who is 6. Koorato's POV. Ssj4 & Ssj5 exist in this Universe. In Universe 16 Bra is Goten and Gohan's sister.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

"Woah, lot of other universes" I said "Hi" a person from Universe 21 greeted "Hello" I greeted back "I'm gonna check out some other Universes" I said hoping out of the area, I flew over to Universe 18 who was having a conversation with Universe 13 "Hello" I greeted "Not now kid, we're talking" Vegeta13 said "Oh come on Veggie, don't be so rude" I said, the other Saiyans in Universe 13 were snickering while Vegeta13 was throwing a fit "So, what's your Universe like?" I asked Goku18. Goku then introduced his family and friends "Wait, so Gohan and Goten are your kids, Pan is your granddaughter and the daughter of Gohan and Videl, and you're referred to as Kakarot by Vegeta" I went over "Yep" Goku18 said "Weird, cause in my Universe Gohan, Goten, and Pan aren't related to you and Pan isn't the daughter of Gohan, and you and Kakarot are two seperate people" I said "Huh, that is weird" Goku18 said. {Fighters! Please return to your own areas! The matches are about to begin!} Everyone returned to their areas as instructed and waited for the first match to be announced {First match! Mahissu from Universe 10 against Nail from Universe 10} It was a short match, Nail was a lot stronger than Mahissu and won easily {Next match! Frieza from Universe 8 against Koor from Universe 22} "Well, I'm up" Koor said and flew to the arena "Good luck son! And be careful! Frieza's a tough one!" I yelled "I'll be fine!" Koor called back. Koor just shot Frieza with a simple Ki blast and he died, he then flew back to his area "That wasn't so tough" Koor said "It was for me when I killed him, I was your age at the time, I was lucky he was in a reduction form or else I would've been dead" I said {Match 3! Videl from Universe 9 against I'K'L from Universe 15} "Huh! But I'K'L isn't born yet!" I'K'L's carrier said {Videl wins by forfeit! Match 4! Bojack from Universe 6 against Pan from Universe 16} "Cool, it's my turn!" Pan16 exclaimed "Pan?" Gohan16 asked "Yes, Dad?" she answered "Be very careful" he said. Pan16 flew into the arena with Bojack and started the fight "This will end quickly" Bojack said, he then charged at her trying to hit her but missed and destroyed the ground instead "Fast little girl..." Bojack said *Dad is right. He is strong, I must give it my all* Pan16 thought, she then powered up to a Super Saiyan "AAAH!". "Here it goes!" Pan16 shouted, Pan was throwing punches left and right while Bojack was blocking until she landed one strong punch "Grrrr..." Bojack growled *Nothing?* Pan thought "KaMeHaMe-" Pan flipped behind him "HA!" "Go Pan!" Videl16 shouted, the smoke then cleared "Great Pan! You Won!" Videl16 shouted "No" Gohan16 input "The fight has only begun". Bojack then transformed destroying the arena even more *His power has increased!* Pan thought, Bojack then teleported in front of her "What?" Pan said "You little brat..." Bojack said as he grabbed her by the neck "No!" Gohan16 Bojack squeezed harder and harder until 'crack' "No..." Videl16 said on the ground crying, Pan from Universe 18 was crying as well, Bojack threw Pan16's body.

{Pan died! Making Bojack from Universe 6 the winner!} "Bojack...Your Dead!" I yelled and went Ssj "PAN!" Videl16 cried, Gohan16 teleported and caught Pan, Piccolo16 created a small bed like slab for Pan "Here Gohan" Piccolo16 said "Thanks Piccolo" Gohan16 said, the asteroid slowly began to shake "What's happening?" Piccolo18 asked trying to keep on balance "Such...Such power! Where is it coming from!" Tidar19 questioned "I think it's coming from over there" Pan18 pointed out to Universe 22, the residents of Universe 16 heard Pan and looked over. "Bojack!" I growled, lightining already appeared around me "Daddy! Please calm down!" Midori yelled at me, I looked at her and saw she was actually scared of me, so I calmed down like she asked and tried to keep my cool, I didn't like scaring my own daughter "I'm sorry honey, it's just that seeing that girl die really upset me, I don't like when people die unless they deserve it like Frieza and his family deserved it or Cell who deserved it" I apologized "Its okay Daddy" Midori said hugging me "I'll be right back okay" I told her "Kay" she nodded. I flew over to Universe 16 "What do you want?" Bra16 growled, she wasn't in much of a good mood either "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter" I said "It's alright, she'll be wished back at the end of the Tournament, but it still hurts to see her dead" Gohan16 said "I know how ya feel, my son Nox over there got killed once as well, I nearly destroyed the Planet after that, but we wished him back with the dragon balls, we were fighting Buu at the time" I empathized "Yea, it's hard isn't it to see the ones you love die, but how did your group beat Majin Buu?" Gohan16 asked "Kakarot and Vegeta used the fusion dance and almost destroyed Buu but then it ran out so Kakarot, Vegeta, Anton, and I bought Goku some time for a Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu, Majin Buu is back at Earth with Hercule" I explained, I then flew back to my area to wait for the next match to be announced, I was also waiting for the food to come out.  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Amazing Match  
**

{Match 5! Android 17 from Universe 14 versus Son Goku from Universe 21} "Finally I get to kill Son Goku" A17 said, Goku21 didn't take long to beat A17 {Match 6! Trunks from Universe 12 against Midori from Universe 22} "I'm fighting...a toddler" Trunks12 wondered "I'm not a toddler! I'm 6 1/2 years old!" Midori yelled holding up six fingers "Well lets just get this over with" Trunks12 said and turned Ussj "You can go blonder too?" Midori questioned "Too?" Trunks12 repeated. Midori then turned Assj and began a pounding on Trunks12 until he was knocked out "I did it Daddy! Did ya see!" Midori exclaimed "Good job honey!" I told her, I picked her up and put her on my shoulders so she could watch the other matches {Match 7! Vegeta from Universe 13 against Android 18 from Universe 14} Vegeta killed her the same way he killed 19, with a Big Bang Attack. {Match 8! Bardock from Universe 3 against Cargot from Universe 10} "I forfeit" Cargot said {Match 9! Kakarot from Universe 13 against Guldo from Universe 8} "Hm, boring as usual" Kakarot13 said, he just shot Guldo in the heart and went back {Match 10! Bra from Universe 16 against Koorato from Universe 22}. We both launched at each other once we got to the arena with our right fist's cocked back for a punch, she caught mine and to her surprise I caught her's, she then began to push me "Kaio-Ken!" I shouted and began to push her back "Amazing! He's holding his ground against Bra!" Gohan16 exclaimed, I let go of her fist and pulled my fist away to do a leg sweep and I Ki blasted her into the wall "Come on! I want a real fight! Not a fight for little babies!" I mocked. "Bad move" Vegito said, Bra just growled at me and turned Ssj "Finally" I snickered and turned Ssj, she disappeared and reappeared right in front of me with a punch to the gut, she then kicked me back to her area "Heh, let's see how good you do against a Ssj2!" I said spitting out blood. I transformed to Ssj2 and flew back to the arena and charged Vegeta's best move, the Final Flash, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Bra shouted "FINAL FLASH!" I yelled, the beams clashed in an epic battle, my Final Flash was overpowering Bra's Kamehameha wave, but it seemed Bra wasn't worried "Bra! Don't you dare do it!" Vegito yelled *The fuck is he talking about* I wondered. Bra then transformed to Ssj2 as well and began to over power me, it felt like she was almost equal to a Ssj3, almost "You're quite the impressive opponent! Too bad I'll have to finish this fight!" I yelled over the roar of our clashing attacks, I transformed to Ssj3 and my Final Flash over powered her, it was strong enough to over power her but not kill her which was good. {27...28...29...} Before the count finished she had gotten up again and attacked me head on, she launched me into the air then knocked me back down and launched a Ki ball at me which created a large crater "Hahahaha!" Bra16 laughed "What's so funny freak!" I growled getting out of the crater, I was bloodied, scratched, and back in my normal form. Bra was just staring at me with shock on her face, so were the residents of Universe 16 "This 'Koorato' must be strong! He's still back up after that attack!" Vegito said utterly shocked.

"What are you gawking at! What did you think huh! That I was gonna roll over and die from an attack like that!" I growled at her, she began to get angry and it wasn't a guess, I could see veins popping out of her head "You're nothing! Just a trickster! I am a warrior! The Saiyan King!" I transformed back to Ssj3 "Koorato!" I yelled "Amazing! Another Ssj3!" Goku18 said "Wanna know a little secret before we continue this little fight of ours?" I asked "What?" Bra replied "I'm not even at full power" I snickered. "What! You're lying!" Bra yelled at me "Oh no it's true, I'm only using 3/5 of my full power, I've been saving my fourth level for a worthy opponent in this tournament and it seems you are worthy" I said, I then powered down back to my normal form and created an artificial moon and turned into a Golden Oozaru, but I then began to shrink down and turn more humanoid. I became a Ssj4 "Hehe, now this is the kind of power I'd be running away from if I were you" I said in a deeper voice, Bra was sick of my mocking and threw a punch at me and I caught it "Give up, remember even if you beat this form I still have another" I told her "Never" Bra growled at me "Have it your way then" I said, I kicked her into the air so she would be floating up there "Come on! Give me your best shot!" I yelled "Rrrr! I'll Kill You!" Bra yelled at me "Bra! Stop!" Vegito shouted "Final Shine Attack!" Bra shouted "Big Bang Kamehameha!" I shouted back, they clashed and my BBK overpowered her and she fell to the ground bloodied and out cold {29...30! Koorato wins that amazing match!} "That was tough" I said walking over to Bra, I picked her up and gave her to Vegito "She'll be fine, she just needs a Senzu" I told him "You're one strong person you know that" Vegito said "Woah! Dad calling someone else strong! Did someone get that on camera!" Goten16 joked "Hehehe..." I laughed and then collapsed from my wounds "I guess he needs a Senzu too" Trunks16 said "It's amazing really, he beat Bra and he wasn't even at full power, he's something else" Gohan16 said {We are halfway through the first round! Time for a break! We will bring out table's for the contestants} "Hey! Dad wake up!" Nox yelled in my ear "I'm up!" I said, I sniffed the air smelt "Food! Where is it!" I said looking around, I saw I was in the Universe 18 area "Huh? What am I doing here?" I asked "They wanted to talk to you, the Universe 16 people wanted to talk to you as well so they came over too" Nox explained "What is it you all wanted to talk about?" I asked taking a seat, I didn't realize I was still in Ssj4 and when I grabbed a part of the table it broke off "Oops, eheh, so what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked "How you became so strong" Goku18 answered "Well I basically did what Vegeta does, train everyday, I trained in the HTC on Planet Vegeta and on Earth, I also fought Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, the Androids, Cell, Majin Buu, and many other villains" I answered "Amazing. Which one was the toughest you fought against?" Goten16 asked "I'd have to say Broly when he returned as a Ssj3" I answered "As a Ssj3!" Trunks18 said in shock "Yeah, this was after I became Ssj4, the only one's that could do any damage were me, Vegeta, Anton, Goku, and Kakarot" I explained "Wait, but Kakarot and Goku are the same person" Vegito said "Not in my world, they're two separate people but both stronger than Vegeta" I told him.  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
